This invention relates to a cable finishing machine, and more particularly to a combination cable finishing and testing machine for ignition cables.
Automation of the manufacturing process for terminated cables such as ignition cables taken from a continuous spool of cable is known. One such automated machine is the xe2x80x9cMegomat 3300 Cutting Machinexe2x80x9d manufactured by Megomat Corporation, in Ruschlikon, Switzerland. The machine is capable of cutting a continuous cable to a predefined length, stripping the insulation or sheathing from either end, and crimping or pressing a unique terminal onto the respective ends of the cut length of cable. Such automation increases the efficiency of production and therefore reduces cost of the finished product.
With current industry initiatives or goals to increase quality in the manufacturing arena, a percentage of finished ignition cables must be tested for correct electrical resistance. The stricter the quality initiatives, the greater shall be the number of cables to be tested. Unfortunately, the testing process historically is performed manually. Terminated cables from the automated machines are taken by hand and installed on a resistance testing apparatus, measured and marked as good or bad. Such a process is time consuming and hinders the time saving advantages gained by the initial automated manufacturing process.
The invention provides a cable finishing and testing machine which cuts a length of cable, strips the ends, and terminates the cable at either end. The cable is automatically drawn from a continuous cable spool or dispenser via a cable drive unit. The cable lengths are measured by a cable length measuring device and guided into the cable apparatus. During processing of the cable, a conveyor belt is rotating with the top surface moving forward and away from the cable apparatus. The cable, outstretched upon the belt, remains in a straight configuration as the cable laterally transfers from one processing station to the next.
After the designated cable length is cut, stripped, and terminated, a first gripper assembly engages and laterally transfers a trailing end of the terminated cable to a resistance testing station. A first indexing station engages a trailing terminal of the terminated cable from the first gripper assembly thereby making an electrical connection. A pick-up clamp device lifts and engages a leading terminal off the conveyor belt thereby making an electrical connection. With the electrical connections completed, a controller tests the terminated cable for resistance and records as the cable as good or bad.
If good, the resistance testing station releases the terminated cable and stores it within a proper bin. If bad, a second gripper assembly laterally transfers the bad terminated cable from the first indexing station and off the belt to a second indexing station. A cutting device of the second indexing station destroys and discards the bad terminated cable.
A feature of the invention is that a terminated cable is automatically tested for electrical resistance directly on an automated manufacturing machine.
Another feature of the invention is that a terminated cable which does not pass the electrical resistance test is automatically destroyed.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.